Fair City's First Real Killer
by KimDWil71
Summary: In this story, a serial killer comes and stalks the streets of Fair City. I don't own the charaters from Wordgirl. Warning: Violence. I hope you all like this and I hope it's not too scary and upsetting.


Fair City's First Real Killer

(In another town, Bolderville, a young woman is walking home from attending evening classses at Bolderville College. As she walks towards her apartment, which she shares with a roommate, she gets the feeling of someone following her and she starts to feel uneasy as she continues to walk at a faster pace. Then she begins to get the feeling that she should pick up the pace and she begins to walk a bit faster as the person behind her continues to follow her. But then she looks behind and sees no one there, but then, all of the sudden a man comes out in front of her and takes his knife and the last thing the woman is able to do is scream her last scream as the man ends her life. He then places her body into the dumpster behind the building and then walks away.)

(Two days later in Fair City, Becky and her family are getting ready to have dinner as Mrs. Botsford turns on the news.)

Mrs. Botsford: Family, you better see this. It's all over the news.

Newscaster #1: This just in. Another young woman was found killed in the city of Bolderville. She was identified as Maria Campton, a young 23 year old student at Bolderville College. And we are told that this killer is also the same killer who killed three other women in the town of Harristown, East of Bolderville. We are told that it's possible that he's heading West and maybe heading to Fair City. We'll have more on this story, as it develops.

Mr. Botsford: (Turns off the TV.) Sally, that's not the type of thing we should be watching right before dinner.

Mrs. Botsford: Sorry Hon.

Wordgirl/Becky: This seems serious. It sounds like a serial killer. Have we ever had such a crime in this city?

Mr. Botsford: As far as I can remember we've never had any murders in this town in like 50 years, maybe even more.

TJ: Don't worry, I know that Wordgirl will stop this person from killing anyone. Those other towns don't have super heros like Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface to defend them.

Mr. Botsford: TJ's right.

(After dinner, the Botsfords are getting ready for bed and Becky and Bob are sitting in her room.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She lays there and begins to think about what they saw on the news about a serial killer coming to their town.) Huggy, I've never dealt with a criminal like a serial killer. They just seem more dangerous than any of our villains. Maybe we should go and patrol the city and make sure that this killer doesn't harm anyone. (Huggy says, what are his main targets?) I think the news said that his main targets are women. Young women. The last woman he killed was like 23 years old. Tomorrow, you and I are going on patrol to make sure that no one in our city become victims of this killer.

(Becky and Bob fall asleep.)

(During the night, the serial killer arrives in Fair City and he begins to hide in the dark shadows of the city.)

(Next day is Saturday, so Becky and TJ are now helping their father with some yard work.)

Mr. Botsford: Ok, TJ, I want you to go around and pull all the weeds up. Becky, you and Bob can go get the ladder and clean out the gutters.

Kids: Ok Dad.

(As they are getting their chores done, Becky hears an alarm in the distance, coming from the grocery store.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, Dad, Bob and I are finished with the gutters and I was wondering if we can go to the grocery store for you?

Mr. Botsford: Really? (He then hands her some money.) Thanks. Here's a list of some things we need.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I'll be back as soon as I can. (She the runs around an unseen corner and they transform.) WORD UP! (They then zoom to the crime scene and they see a whole squad of police officers.) So, what happened here?

Grocery Store Manager: I heard a scream coming from the back of the grocery store and when I went to check it out, I found this young woman. She looked like she was cut with a knife. But she was only injured.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ma'am, are you ok? Can you tell me what happened?

Young Woman #1: It was just like what happened on the News. A creepy man came up behind me and tried to kill me with his knife. But thankfully, I learned martial arts and was able to kick the knife out of his hand, but it still made me scream and then the Grocery Store Manager came out and he called the ambulance. The guy did managed to get me with his knife though. (She points out the cut marks.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks for telling me, Ma'am. I'll do my best to take this person down so he doesn't try this with someone else. By any chance can you tell me what he looked like?

Young Woman #1: He was tall and well-built. I think he had green eyes. He had dirty blonde hair, very unkept-looking. He had some scar on his left bicep. And a tattoo of a skull on the back of his hand.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks for that discription.

Young Woman #1: Be careful, Wordgirl. He may hurt you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I got the impression on the News that his main targets are women in their early to mid-twenties. He kills a total of three women and then he moves on to another town. But don't worry about me so much. Like I said, Capt. Huggyface and I will catch him so he won't kill anyone else. (They fly back into the Grocery Store and Huggy questions her about that.) I told Dad that I would buy these grocery items. (Later, after returning home, Becky and Bob walk into the living room and they see the News on TV.)

Newscaster #1: This just in, the serial killer had tried to attack a local woman behind the grocery store, but wasn't killed due to the fact that the woman was able to defend herself from the attack and she only suffered a few cuts. The woman was taken to the hospital, but returned home a short while later.

Mrs. Botsford: Thank goodness.

Newcaster #1: And we have word that Wordgirl herself is going to make sure that this killer is caught before he strikes again. I think the city can rest easier with Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface helping in this manhunt.

TJ: See? I told you all. Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface will get this guy.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sure she'll do very well in finding this guy and bringing him to justice. Mom, Dad, Bob and I are going to go and rearrange my unicorn collection.

Mr. Botsford: Ok and thanks for picking up those small items from the grocery store.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem, Dad. (She and Bob head up to their room.) Ok Bob, are you ready to go around this city and find this killer, before he strikes again? (Bob gives a thumbs up and they transform.) WORD UP! (And they zoom out of their opened window and into the skies of Fair City.) Maybe we should fly lower to the ground. From this height, it'll be harder to spot one person, who is most likely hiding somewhere, waiting for someone to attack. (She descends lower and she sees Lady Redundant Woman heading to work, by walking, instead of using her car.) (Huggy points to her.) Hmmm, I think Lady Redundant Woman is capable of defending herself against a serial killer, but just to be on the safe side, let's watch to make sure she's not being followed by anyone suspicious.

(Meanwhile, down below, LRW is walking to work.)

LRW: I hate, detest, loathe having to walk to work. I have to get a new car, vehicle, automobile because Tobey's robot stepped on the last one I had after I was defeated by Wordgirl, when I tried to block traffic with my copies. (Refer to the episode, "Road Rage, Anger, and Fury".) I know it was an accident, mishap, mistake, but I'm still upset about walking to work. Ugh!

(She has no idea that Wordgirl is flying above her, making sure that she gets to her destination safely.)

(Thankfully, LRW makes it to work without a problem and Wordgirl is relieved and goes off to make sure other potential victims are safe as well.)

Wordgirl/Becky: This is going to take forever to do and we can't watch their backs all day. Plus, we also have our regular villains committing crimes as well. (As she says that, they hear the sound of the alarm at the bank.) Come on, Huggy. (They zoom towards the bank and they see Chuck trying to rob it.) Hold it right there, Chuck!

Chuck: I don't think so, Wordgirl. I have another new condiment to get encase you in, if you come any closer. (His new condiment is hot sauce.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Look Chuck, I really don't have all day for this. Huggy and I are trying to find that serial killer before he attacks another young woman.

Chuck: Yeah, I heard about that. He killed like three women in a town East of here and another three in another town, East of that town. I heard that he's here in Fair City and he already tried to kill another woman behind the grocery store. (He then looks at the money in the bank and then at the young female teller, who could be a potenial victim as well and decides to cease in trying to rob the bank.) You know what? I've decided to not rob this bank.

Wordgirl/Becky: Good idea, Chuck.

Chuck: Thanks and Ma'am, you should be careful when you go home tonight.

Blonde Female Bank Teller: Thanks Chuck. Thanks for the concern. You know, you're really a nice guy, even though you'll probably rob us again another day.

Chuck: Thanks. So, can I go home, Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I don't see why not. Go ahead and thanks for the help in warning the young bank teller. That was very noble and kind of you.

Chuck: Thanks. Taking money is one thing, but taking a person's life? I don't see the meaning of that.

Wordgirl/Becky: You've tried to kill me a few times. Sandwich World, you encased Huggy and I in a giant loaf of pumpernickel bread, you encased me in a super fast-drying peanut butter…etc.

Chuck: I know, but I think back on those attempts and I'm glad I never succeded. My life would feel meaningless without you in it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Awww, thanks Chuck. Now, go on home.

Chuck: Ok. Hope you catch this guy.

Wordgirl/Becky: I will sure try my best in doing so.

(Wordgirl then takes to the sky and she and Huggy are once again, searching for the serial killer before he tries to attack another young female victim.)

(They glide across the sky for over five to six hours and the killer is no where in sight and they decide to head home for the night.)

(Around 9pm, the Copy Shop closes for the night and LRW makes her way home in the dark city streets, with only the moon and the street lights providing any light for her to see her way home.)

LRW: Ugh! I really need, must, should have a car. I would steal, take, pilfer one, but I don't need Wordgirl taking me to jail right now. (As she continues to walk down the street towards her apartment, she begins to get the feeling of someone following her and she turns around and sees no one there, but she's starting to get creeped out and begins to pick up the pace.) (Calling out into the dark streets.) Who's there? I'm warning you! You don't want to mess with me!

(Just then, she turns back around to continue to head for home, when the person who was following her steps in front of her and pull out his knife, making her scream.)

(The person begins to slash at her and she backs away as best as she can, and just he's about to deliver the final killer slash, a string of question marks fly towards the person and he becomes dazed, as a hand comes and pulls LRW to safety.)

Ms. Question: You ok?

LRW: Ms. Question? Where did you come from?

Ms. Question: Would you believe I was out just floating around? Did you get hurt?

LRW: I think he got me a little. (She sees a minor cut on her arm and another on her shoulder.)

(They both look back and see the man who was about to kill LRW and he looks very upset and mad.)

Ms. Question: He seemed mad, doesn't he?

(A few seconds later, Wordgirl shows up, after hearing the bloodcurdling scream.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Is everything ok?

Ms. Question: Where were you, Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: I was asleep, at home. I'm so sorry.

LRW: It's not your fault, Wordgirl. This guy is hard to catch.

Wordgirl/Becky: It is my fault. I also kind of assumed that since you all are villains, you most likely are capable of defending yourselves. I mean, you're able to over-power me all the time.

Ms. Question: Don't you know that you shouldn't assume anything?

LRW: But thanks for the confidence, faith, belief you have in our fighting abilities. (Ms. Question nods in agreement.)

(They then go somewhere to talk about what LRW saw.)

Ms. Question: Can you tell us what happened?

LRW: Well, I was walking home from the Copy Shop, towards my apartment. And as I was walking, I felt the sensation of being followed. So I turned around and yelled into the street for someone to show themselves and when I didn't see anyone, I proceeded into heading home and that's when he stepped out in front of me and he pulled out his knife and began slashing at me. He got me several times. One on my arm and one on my shoulder. Then he was about to kill me, Ms. Question fired question marks at him and then pulled me to safety. Thanks again. (Ms. Question smiles.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Did you happen to see what he looked like?

LRW: I think he had a tattoo of a skull on him and a slash mark on his bicep. Green eyes, dirty blonde hair. Kind of on the messy side.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, it sounds like the same person who tried to kill that woman behind the grocery store. Ms. Question, how about taking Lady Redundant Woman to the hospital and then taking her home?

Ms. Question: What are you going to do?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm betting that this killer works at night. I'm going to go around and look for this guy. Who knows who his next victim will be?

Ms. Question: What about you? Would he go after you?

Wordgirl/Becky: His victims seem to be women in their early to mid-twenties. I'm only 11. Most likely he won't target someone my age.

LRW: But, he might hurt, harm, injure you anyway for trying to stop him or something. We're villains, we know this type of thing can happen.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll take my chances. Right now, I want the two of you to head home.

Ms. Question: Are you sure you don't want any help?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, if I need your help, I'll let you know.

Ms. Question: Promise?

Wordgirl/Becky: Promise. (They soon part ways as Wordgirl zooms to find LRW's potenial killer as Ms. Question hovers away on on floating question mark, heading towards the hospital so a doctor can treat LRW's wounds.) (Wordgirl is flying slowly and low to the street so she can find the killer.) (She soon hears the communicator on her belt go off.) Huggy? (Huggy, Where are you at?) The serial killer almost killed Lady Redundant Woman. Thankfully, Ms. Question was in the area and she rescued her. But I have more information on the killer. He seems to stalk the streets at night, waiting for a young woman to be alone and then starts to follow them and just before they turn around, he hides and when they turn back around again, he appears and that's when he gets out his knife and begins to slash at them, thankfully Lady Redundant Woman and the woman from behind the grocery store got away from him. But I think we need to look for him at night. (Huggy, is there any other young villainess that we know that fits the description of this killer's potenial victims?) Well, the only other villainess we know who fits that description is Leslie. But she's usually with Mr. Big and she's a very good fighter. She's a black belt and an ace gymnast. Besides, she's smart enough to know to not come over here at this time of night, especially when there's a killer on the loose. Well, I'm going to scour the city for about another hour and then I'm coming home. (Huggy, scour?) Oh, to scour something, it means to search for something carefully. In this case, I'm scouring the city to look for the killer. But like I said, I'm going to scour the city for another hour or so and then, I'm coming home.

(Wordgirl scours the city and an hour or so later, she starts to head for home.)

(For the next two days, there hasn't been any activity involving the serial killer.)

(Becky and Bob are at school.)

Scoops: Hey Becky, did you hear about the serial killer?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes Scoops. It's all over the news. My mom turns it on and watches the footage every half hour or so.

Violet: Who do you think the killer is going after next?

Wordgirl/Becky: No one knows. He seems to only select his victims when they are alone and when it's at night.

(Meanwhile, over at the Copy Shop, Beatrice Bixby is trying to get her job done, but still feels quite jumpy from her experience from a few nights earlier, when she was almost killed by the serial killer.)

Dave: (He taps her on the shoulder, making her jump and scream.) Whoa! Hey, I'm sorry, Beatrice.

LRW: It's ok, Dave. Was there something you wanted?

Dave: Well, I just heard that you were attacked by that serial killer two nights ago and let me just say that I'm sorry to make you walk home like that.

LRW: It's ok, Dave. You didn't know that was going to happen.

Dave: Well, I'm going to offer to take you home if that's alright with you? I don't want you to get hurt again.

LRW: Thanks for the offer, Dave. But I already have a ride home tonight.

Dave: Ok. Are you sure you'll be alright?

LRW: I'm sure. Thanks anyway, Dave.

(Later that night, after Beatrice closes up the Copy Shop for the night, she decides to wait for her ride inside of the Copy Shop, being too scared to stand outside in the dark.)

(Just then, she sees head lights coming and she sees Doc stopping in front of the Copy Shop and she feels relieved and goes to close and lock the front door of the Copy Shop.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Are you ok?

LRW: I'll be ok. I just want to go home, Doc. (As she heads home in Doc's van, she feels safe around him, but she's still quite upset.)

Dr. Two-Brains: (He looks over and becomes concerned.) Hey Bea. It'll be ok. Wordgirl will catch this guy and everything will be alright.

LRW: How can she catch him? He hides in the shadows and pops out of nowhere. He comes out at night and she usually only works during the day.

Dr. Two-Brains: That's true, Wordgirl usually only works during the day. Well, she is a kid and kids are usually in bed at this time of night.

(They arrive at Beatrice's apartment building.)

LRW: Thanks for the ride home. I'm sorry that I'm being so jumpy, nervous, jittery.

Dr. Two-Brains: It's ok, Bea. You have every right to feel uneasy.

LRW: But it's not the way a villain is supposed to act, behave, function.

Dr. Two-Brains: Oh come on, Bea. I'm one of the biggest villains in the city and I'm afraid of cats.

LRW: I know.

Dr. Two-Brains: It's ok to be scared of something like that. That man tried to kill you and that's scary. Come on, I'll walk you to your door.

(At her apartment door, she unlocks it and goes inside.)

LRW: Thanks for bringing me home and for walking me to my apartment. That was very kind, sweet, good-natured of you.

Dr. Two-Brains: No problem. I care about you, Bea. (Just before she closes her door, she goes to embrace him and he embraces her as well.) It'll be ok, Bea.

(She then stands on her toes and plants a small kiss on him lips.)

LRW: See you later, Doc. (She winks at him and then closes her door.)

(Doc stands there for a while, in shock at first by the kiss, but then he smiles.)

Dr. Two-Brains: (Whispering to himself.) I love you too, Bea.

(Over the next few nights, Wordgirl has tirelessly been searching for the serial killer that is stalking the streets of Fair City.)

(This man has already attempted to kill an anonymous woman and LRW and she's sure he'll strike again and attack another woman.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (With Huggy on her back.) Oh Huggy, we're never going to find this guy. He's going to strike again and we'll be too late to stop him. (Huggy, did you get the description right?) Yes, both the woman from behind the grocery store and Lady Redundant Woman said that he has a skull tattoo, a slash mark on his left bicep, and messy-looking dirty blonde hair. We need to keep looking for him. (She then spots someone walking around below and she goes to get a better look.) Huggy, look. I think that's him. It looks like he's just hiding in the shadows of that alleyway. Come on, let's go and get him! (They zoom down to apprehend the man.) YOU THERE! (He then goes to hide somewhere unknown to her.) We lost him. (She lands onto the sidewalk and walks in the general direction that the man did as well and she begins to look for him.) Oh Man, he's gone again. (She begins to yawn.) Huggy, I think we need to call it a night and try tomorrow night. (They then zoom home.)

(Meanwhile, the serial killer had been the one that she spotted and then lost.)

(He then comes out of hiding and begins to walk around the streets of Fair City, looking for any potenical victims.)

(Since he's been in Fair City, he hasn't had any success at killing any women and he becomes frustrated.)

(A week goes by and Wordgirl and Huggy have been unable to find the serial killer.)

(At the same time, in Mr. Big's office.)

Leslie: Sir, it's lunchtime.

Mr. Big: Ah, very good. I am rather famished. Leslie, why don't you go and pick us up some lunch from Reuben Grinder's sandwich shop?

Leslie: Right away. What kind of sandwich were you interested in?

Mr. Big: Hmmm, I think I'll get the ham and cheese on rye. With a side order of coleslaw and lemon-lime soda. And tell them to add mustard this time and not mayo.

Leslie: (Writing down what he wants.) Got it, Sir. (She then heads down to her car, which is parked in the parking garage underneath the building.)

(As she begins to walk to her car, she begins to feel the sensation of someone following her and she begins to feel uneasy in the parking garage and knowing about the recent reports of a serial killer in the city, she becomes even more on high alert as she continues going to her car.)

(She then feels a cold hand on her shoulder and she turns around and comes face-to-face with the serial killer and, after a small scream, she immediately begins to defend herself by using her many year experience with martial arts and begins to kick him.)

(The man dodges out of the way and runs around her car and takes a hold of her and holding her hands behind her, he takes out his knife and begins to slash at her many times, but she takes her legs and swings around and kicks him once more and then decides to head for the elevator, to take her back up to Mr. Big's office, pressing the close button on the elevator door as fast as she can, the doors close just as the killer is about to slash at her again and she feels injured, but safe.)

(While she's in the elevator, heading back up to Mr. Big's office, the serial killer decides to take the stairs up to whatever floor Leslie gets off at.)

(Leslie manages to make it to the top floor and heads to Mr. Big's office and slams it shut, locking the door behind her.)

Mr. Big: Leslie, what's going on? I thought you were going to get us some lunch? (She turns to face him and he sees a slash mark on the side of her face, with blood.) What happened to you?

Leslie: (Even though she's in a panic, she tries her best to remain calm.) Sir, the serial killer is in the building. He tried to kill me in the parking garage!

Mr. Big: I'll have security to go and get him. (He then summons for his body guards to go after the serial killer who tried to kill his assistant.) It'll be ok. Let's get that cut on your face taken care of.

Leslie: Thanks Sir. But I think we need assistance from Wordgirl.

Mr. Big: Wordgirl? Hah, we can take down that guy. We don't need Wordgirl's help.

(Mr. Big's bodyguards chase the serial killer intruder and he goes to hide in the parking garage again, hoping to finish her off when she has to leave for the day.)

Bodyguard #1: Mr. Big, Sir. The guy who attacked Leslie is out of the building.

Mr. Big: Very good job. (He then sees how shaken-up Leslie is.) It'll be ok. (She then wraps her arms around her boss and begins to sob. He then wraps his arms around her in gesture to help her feel safer.) (He then decides that Leslie is right and that they need Wordgirl's help and he summons his bodyguards to find her.)

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl is in a battle with Amazing Rope Guy, who's trying to rob the jewelry store.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Let's get him, Capt. Huggyface.

Rope Guy: You won't catch me. (He swings his rope and tries to lasso her and her sidekick, but is easily defeated and is sent to jail.) Wow, I must be tired. It usually doesn't take us that long to defeat Rope Guy. (Just then, a black limo comes up to her and both of Mr. Big's bodyguards step out.) Hey, don't you guys work for Mr. Big?

Bodyguard #1: Yes, the boss needs to see you.

Wordgirl/Becky: About what?

Bodyguard #2: He didn't say. He just said to come to his office.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Ok. I'll be there soon. (She zooms over to Mr. Big's building and walks in.

Mr. Big: (Hears the receptionist from downstairs.) Yes?

Receptionist: Sir, Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface are here to see you.

Mr. Big: Great, send them up to my office.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She arrives in his office a few minutes later.) Was there something you needed to see me about, Mr. Big?

Mr. Big: Yes, my assistant was attacked earlier today in the parking garage of this building.

Wordgirl/Becky: Is she ok?

Mr. Big: Leslie, come in here, please.

Leslie: Yes Sir.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh my gosh! Leslie, I'm so sorry this happened to you.

Leslie: Thanks. He just came out of no where and attacked me. Thankfully, my background in martial arts and defense helped me to defend myself. But he was able to get me a few times. (Points to the slash mark on her face and a few on her arms.)

Mr. Big: He had chased her into the building and my bodyguards were able to chase him out of the building, but we don't know where he went. He could still be hiding in the garage for all we know.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I've been trying to find this guy for days. He almost killed Lady Redundant Woman and another anonymous woman as well. Thankfully, he was unsuccessful at all the attempts. In the meantime, Leslie, you need to stay here.

Leslie: I was just going to grab some lunch for us.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tell you what, I'll go and get you your lunch for you.

Mr. Big: You will?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. (Leslie hands her the lunch order and Wordgirl goes and comes back in less than 5 minutes.) Here you go.

Leslie: Thanks. So are you really going to catch him?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll do my best.

Leslie: Thanks.

(Wordgirl and Huggy leave and head out of the office building in a flash.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Did you see that slash mark on Leslie? We better find this guy soon and fast. Who knows who he'll go after next?

(Meanwhile, the serial killer decides to lay low for awhile and let the citizens think that he's either left or has been caught.)

(Several days go by and not one sign of the serial killer and everyone believes that he was either caught or has left town and they start to go about their normal lives again.)

(Today, Becky and Bob are in school.)

Scoops: You know, it's a real pity that I didn't get to investigate the serial killer thing. That would've been news.

Violet: Serial killers are not the best people to investigate, Scoops.

Wordgirl/Becky: Violet's right. You could end up dead as well.

Scoops: Yeah, I guess you're right about that one.

Ms. Davis: Ok Class, this Friday, we're all going on a field trip to the City Museum to look at some new artifacts that they had just received. I'm handing out permission slips for your parents to sign and I need these back on Thursday. If they aren't back on that day, you won't be able to go on the field trip.

(Later that day, after school, Becky and Bob head home from school and they hear an alarm coming from the bank.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, Bob. Let's go and see what's up. WORD UP! (And she zooms to the scene of the crime and she sees Granny May trying to rob the bank.) Stop right there, Granny May!

Granny May: Wordgirl, you can't catch me. (Squirts her special perfume at Wordgirl and activiates her armor and takes off, cackling as Wordgirl and Huggy are trying to catch their breath.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, we have to stop her! (They soon are able to catch up with her and she's caught and taken to jail.)

Granny May: I'll get you for this, Wordgirl!

Wordgirl/Becky: Man, it's so much better dealing with my villains than that serial killer. But I'm worried about the women he attacked in our city. They may have gotten away from him, but he's changed them. I don't know too much about the first woman he attacked, but Lady Redundant Woman and Leslie used to be very confident and all and now, they're too scared to even walk the streets alone. (Huggy says, it keeps them from committing crimes.) I know, but I'm still worried about them. (Huggy, Ms. Question hasn't yet been attacked.) That's true. But maybe we can go and talk to them. Help them feel better. (They soon zoom over to the Copy Shop and she is told that Beatrice is out for lunch at the moment.) Come on, let's find her. (When she finds her, LRW is sitting in an outdoor café with Dr. Two-Brains and they are staring into each others' eyes.) She seems to be ok and looks like Doc is making sure that she's safe. (She then sees them engaging in a sweet kiss.) Awww. Let's not disturb them. Come on, let's see how well Leslie's doing. (They fly over to Mr. Big's building and look inside the window and they see that Leslie is back to helping Mr. Big with various tasks, but she also sees that Mr. Big is a bit more appreciative of what Leslie does for him and he is now thanking her for her help.) Looks like Mr. Big is more appreciative of Leslie's help. Come on, let's go home now. (They head home for the night.)

(That Thursday night, Ms. Question is breaking into the City Museum and plans to rob some artifacts.)

(She looks around and makes sure that there's no security around and sneaks onto the roof of the museum, by hovering on top of one of her flying question marks, that appear from out of the front of her shirt. She is soon inside the museum and sneaks over to where the artifacts that she desires to steal and is about to take them, when she feels a set of arms around her, making her scream.)

Ms. Question: Who are you? What do you want? Are you security? (The person holding onto her takes one of his arms off and goes to grabs his knife and still holding onto her, goes to slash her across the throat.) Can you please let me go?

(Across town, Becky is asleep when she hears a bloodcurdling scream coming from the City Museum.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Bob, we need to hurry! WORD UP! (She then zooms over to the museum and when she arrives she enters through the roof from where Ms. Question had gotten in from earlier and she sees someone holding onto her and is about to slash her throat with a knife.) LET HER GO! (She then grabs the knife from out of the person's hand, destroying it with her super strength. The killer tries to get away, but Wordgirl apprehends him.) NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GO TO PRISON! (She then ties him up in some rope and leaves him to go and check on Ms. Question.)

Serial Killer: That's what you think, Girl!

Wordgirl/Becky: Ms. Question, you ok?

Ms. Question: Wordgirl? Where is he?

Wordgirl/Becky: He's over there. I tied him up and we're just waiting for the police to show up to take him to jail. Are you hurt?

Ms. Question: Are you going to take me to jail?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, if you go home and forget about robbing the museum, I'll let you go.

(While Wordgirl and Ms. Question are talking, none of them realize that the serial killer had another knife on him and he cuts himself free from the rope and runs out of the museum.)

Ms. Question: Where did he go?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. I had him tied up right here. (Huggy shows her the cut rope.) He must've had another knife on him. You better get home, Ms. Question. (Ms. Question then produces another hovering question mark from her shirt and she hovers out of the museum and heads home to her apartment.) So what are we going to do, Huggy? I had him caught, but he freed himself and the streets aren't safe for anyone, not even for the villains. Come on, it is critical that we find this person. (Wordgirl and Huggy hover above the city and try to look for the serial killer that had gotten away from her.) Man, this is going to take forever. (She and Huggy give up the search for the night and head home.)

(The next day, Saturday.)

(Wordgirl and Huggy are back out looking for the serial killer, as well as stopping any crimes that the villains are committing as well.)

(She then sees Tobey and his robots going on a rampage and she zooms over to him.)

Tobey: Ahh, there's my Wordgirl. I haven't seen you around in awhile.

Wordgirl/Becky: Look Tobey, I've been searching for that serial killer. I don't have time for this nonsense with your robots.

Tobey: Nonsense? Wait, you're looking for the serial killer?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, he's already tried to kill four women in this town and three of them were Lady Redundant Woman, Leslie, and Ms. Question.

Tobey: I see. Well, how about I take my robots out to destroy the city another day? Will that work for you?

Wordgirl/Becky: You would do that?

Tobey: Well, yes. This serial killer is dangerous and catching him is important and I don't want to stand in the way of you trying to catch this guy.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, that was very thoughtful of you, Tobey.

Tobey: Thanks. Oh, if you need my help in catching this guy, let me know.

Wordgirl/Becky: You'll be one of the first people I'll call. (Tobey then bids farewell to her and heads home as she and Huggy continue to search for the serial killer.) (It's now 10pm and Wordgirl and Huggy have been searching for the serial killer since 8am, but were being interrupted by crimes being committed by the villains as well.) Man, I'm tired. Let's sit for awhile and then we can head home for the night. (Huggy sees the sandwich shop and points to it.) Do you want to go and get some food? Ok. I'll stay here and wait for you to return. (Huggy, are you sure you'll be ok?) I'll be fine. Besides, if I need you for anything, I can always communicate with you. (Points to the communicator on her belt and Huggy gives her a thumbs up and heads over to the sandwich shop.)

(While Huggy's in the sandwich shop, Wordgirl is sitting alone on the bench underneath the bus stop sign.)

Serial Killer: (He then comes up from behind her as quiet as he can and he quickly places his hand over her mouth with great force and causes her nose to bleed.) (He then takes out the knife and holds it close to her neck and in a very threatening tone of voice, he whispers to her.) You say or do anything and I'll slice that pretty little neck of yours. Got it? (Even though she knows that she can take on this guy and win, at the moment, she's too scared and petrified to do so and forgets to use her communicator to let Huggy know that she's in danger. And the fact that he's threatening her with a weapon she's never dealt with before in her super hero career.) (She nods, 'yes'.) Now, I'm going to take you somewhere I can get rid of you so that I can do what I want without someone like you getting in my way.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Without his hand on her mouth.) I didn't stop you from killing those women, they fought you on their own!

Serial Killer: Shut up! (He then takes his knife and slices her on her arm.) The next time, it'll be your neck! (Wordgirl is holding onto the knife wound on her arm and winces in pain as blood drips from it.)

(A few minutes later, Huggy has finished his sandwich and heads out to where Wordgirl is waiting for him, but he doesn't see her in sight and at first, he thinks that she left without him, like she sometimes does. But then he sees what looks like her blood on the sidewalk and sees a trail of blood leading away from the bench and Huggy starts to get worried that his young partner is in danger and he starts to panic and then tries his best to look for her by following the drops of blood.)

(Meanwhile, the serial killer takes Wordgirl to what he believes is an abandoned warehouse or factory.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Knowing that someone lives here, hoping that someone is home.) You won't get away with this!

Serial Killer: Just be quiet! (He then grabs her by the collar and takes his knife and is about to slash her, when someone comes up behind him and grabs him by the collar, causing him to drop his knife onto the floor.) What's going on here? Let me go!

Henchman #1: I don't think so, Pal!

Wordgirl/Becky: (Trying to catch her breath when she sees who had just saved her life.) Henchmen! I'm so relieved to see you two! Thanks for saving my life.

Henchman #1: No problem, Wordgirl. You ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks to you two. Where's Doc?

Henchman #1: He and Lady Redundant Woman are on a date. (He then turns his attention to the serial killer, who's still in Charlie, the other henchman's strong grip.) Now, you listen to us, Pal. We were told about you going around and murdering women and we find that to be despicable. Did I say that word right?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, you did. Despicable means to be worthy of contempt. In this case, we all find it despicable that this man likes to go around and murder women and has no hesitation to kill someone my age as well.

Serial Killer: You can't hold me. I'll get away.

Wordgirl/Becky: Not this time, Creep! And I'm going to see to it that you never harm another person again! (Just then, Huggy comes into the warehouse lair and he sees that Wordgirl is safe and that the man who took her was apprehended by Doc's henchmen.) Huggy, I'm so sorry that I didn't let you know that I was in danger. (Huggy says, that's ok. You're safe now and that's what's important.) Thanks to Doc's henchmen here. (Huggy then points to the wound on her arm.) I know. I need to get that treated.

(Just then, Dr. Two-Brains comes into the lair and sees a whole group of people.)

Dr. Two-Brains: What is going on in here?

Henchman #1: This is the serial killer, Boss.

Dr. Two-Brains: The serial killer? You mean the same guy who tried to kill my girlfriend?

Henchman #1: That's right and he was about to kill Wordgirl too. But we saved her life.

Wordgirl/Becky: He brought me in here. I guess he thought that this place was abandoned and had no one living in it. But he did cut my arm with his knife.

Dr. Two-Brains: (He then takes a look at her arm.) That doesn't look pretty.

Serial Killer: What are you going to do to me now?

Wordgirl/Becky: My arch-enemy's henchmen just called the police and they're going to be here soon to take you to jail and hopefully, you'll remain there as well.

Henchman #1: We don't like criminals like you, who go around and kill other people.

Serial Killer: What? You mean to tell me that no criminals in this town has killed someone?

Dr. Two-Brains: No, we haven't. Now for the next matter. Wordgirl, come here, Sweetie. I'll help treat that cut of yours.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (She sees him taking out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and some cotton and she begins to get nervous.) Do you think I will need stitches?

Dr. Two-Brains: Hmmm, I don't think so. But it may leave a scar on your arm here. (He then dabs some peroxide onto the cotton and then goes to use it to clean her cut and it makes her wince in a great amount of pain.) I know that hurts.

Wordgirl/Becky: I also don't feel so super right now. I was so scared when he grabbed me that I was too petrified to fight him off. His knife really terrified me.

Dr. Two-Brains: Hey, don't feel so bad about that. It's ok to feel scared. And it's understandable that you were terrified by that knife. You're not used to dealing with criminals who use such dangerous weapons. And at least this guy is finally caught.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's true. Even if I'm not the one who caught him. And I'll see to it that your henchmen get rewarded for this. The whole town will be most pleased. (Winces again, as Doc applies some ointment onto her cut and then applies a bandage.)

Dr. Two-Brains: There, that should do it.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, can I ask? Is Lady Redundant Woman your girlfriend?

Dr. Two-Brains: (He blushes a little.) Well, yeah. She is.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's great. I wish only for the best for the two of you.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thanks.

(Later, the Fair City police come and bring the serial killer away to sit in their jail until arrangements can be made to send him to a more secure prison in another state.)

(Later, with Wordgirl recommendations, Doc's henchmen are rewarded with keys to the city for helping to capture the serial killer, who was about to kill Wordgirl.)

(And everyone can now rest easily because the serial killer is gone and will spend the rest of his life in prison and Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface can go back to deal with only their villains.)

The End…


End file.
